


A grand opening

by shaardom



Series: Cyclical hell [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Verbal Abuse, am I sorry ? should I be ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: [AU] Some days, Adam can handle Kavinsky's sarcasm. Others, he can't and today is one of these days. This goes as well as one would expect...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work of my cyclical hell series, aka an adam/kavinsky/ronan AU in which Kavinsky isn't trying to be a better person. It's triggering but... enjoy ?

"You're ugly as fuck."

Some days, Adam can handle Kavinsky's sarcasm. He'd greet him back, often in a more proper way. More importantly, he wouldn't take offense. But that's just some days. When this route is not taken, that means he is already aware of his naturally unflattering body. Kavinsky's mockeries are the last nail on his coffin of self-deprecation.

In this case, he'd be hurt. And when he's hurt, he snaps back. He can't taunt Kavinsky about his body but he has manny arrows to shoot. Kavinsky is often the first to yell. Adam is the first to throw a punch. They do not need anyone to start bickering. They do not need anyone to stop.

Today appears to be one of these days.

"Then stop staring."

"I'd like to." Kavinsky laughed. "But such a physical disaster is fascinating."

In the best case, Kavinsky doesn't call him names at all. He simply lets him sink in the sofa and take a well-deserved nap from which he wakes up late. He doesn't know what happens to him between the moment when he closes his eyes and when he wakes up in Kavinsky's bed. He simply knows that his sleep is too heavy to be natural.

Today, Adam doesn't go to sit next to him. He settled for the counter instead and closed his eyes, elbows on the polished surface, his chin resting on the back of his hands.

"Give me a break."

"Get over here."

Kavinsky didn't wait. He looked over his shoulder to see that Adam wasn't moving. Obviously.

"I want your _scrawny_ ass on this couch. Don't make me repeat a third time."

"It's always about you," Adam spat. "What if I don't want to ? I'm exhausted."

He heard Kavinsky's annoyed curse. He didn't notice him standing up, busy summoning the most calming mental images he could. Despite being startled, he managed not to be cornered straight away.

" _If_ I cared about what people wanted, they'd _know_."

"Let _go_. I'm leaving."

Kavinsky firmly held his left wrist. It isn't the first time that Adam threatened to leave. He didn't seem to have enough will to do so and Kavinsky planned on toying with his weaknesses until the string broke.

"Where to ?"

Adam didn't reply. Kavinsky flipped him and pushed Adam's hand in his own back, forcefully bending him on the counter. Adam breathed faster. He is both mad and in pain.

"Do you think you'll ignite the smallest spark of interest in someone else ?"

"I already did."

His voice his raw and cavernous because to be heard, he has to stick his chin up. Fighting against Kavinsky is pointless. He's like a snake : when he holds his prey, there's nearly no way of freeing the poor creature.

"A girl."

The disgust in Kavinsky's voice made him shiver. It dropped on his raw nerves, paining him as surely as if his skin had been turned inside down.

"You're so unappealing," Kavinsky repeated. "All bones and no flesh." He tugged on Adam's curls. "Hair look dirty no matter what. Probably are."

"Stop. I don't want to—"

Adam squirmed in his grip. He couldn't help his unbuckled belt, his jeans pushed to his knees and Kavinsky grinding against his ass.

"At least your hands have stopped looking like clay. What lotion could you afford ?"

"Stop."

Kavinsky royally ignores his absence of consent, but it never fails to move him. If it can't be helped, at least Adam finds a little comfort in making him realize that he's doing wrong.

"Stop what ?"

Kavinsky sounds amused. Because people give this word so much power when it's a mere sound. He freed Adam's head from his shirt without letting him take his arms out, and twisted it to bring his elbows together.

"No," Adam simply repeated.

Kavinsky took a pink apple from the fruit basket and pressed his against Adam's lips, urging him to bit it. Adam submitted without making a fuss. He sank his teeth deep in the healthy flesh. Drops of saliva and juice hit the counter. He struggled more upon remembering that Kavinsky probably didn't wear a condom. The apple rolled back to the fruit basket, bearing the mark of his teeth.

"Don't fuck me if you're not protected."

"Why not ?"

"You're the last person I would ever have unprotected sex with. Hell," he panted, "you're not even on the list."

Adam kicked his shin hard. He hoped it was a shin. He didn't care, as long as it hurt enough. Kavinsky groaned and momentarily loosened his grip on the shirt. Adam took advantage of this to push him, which didn't give him nearly enough time to fully get rid of his jeans. He punched Kavinsky's face and finally managed to wriggle out of his restraining clothes.

"Let's say you get out of here. Naked, dilated pupils— Where would you go ?"

From Kavinsky's words, he couldn't tell whether he planned on letting him go as far as he could or if he'd have to fight his way to the door. 

"It's none of your business."

He slowly walked around the counter, to the kitchen's entrance. Kavinsky watched. There's blood around his mouth. Adam still feels the sharp edges of the counter against his bony hips. He makes it to the door, his sight getting darker with each second.

Someone is urging him to run. He's pretty sure it's not a hallucination.

"Come on !"

Kavinsky roars something in the kitchen. Metallic items clatter on the floor. He slams the door and starts running.

"What the fuck are you still doing around him ?"

Adam starts losing track of what he did and what he did not. He probably entered the car himself but someone else closed the door. He crossed his arms on his chest, curling up around the void.

He blabbers a mix of 'sorry' and 'thank you' and 'you gifted me the hand lotion' then collapses.

 

"You can't go back there."

Adam wants to oppose that he can, as in he is able to, but out of respect for his savior, he doesn't. None of these actions would be wise. And talking back in this case is disrespectful.

"I can't go back to my parents either."

"Stay here. I'll get your things back."

Adam doesn't realize the eventual loss yet. But everything is still at Kavinsky's— his clothes, money, papers. The car's keys. He's currently wearing a shirt and some jeans Ronan let him pick in his wardrobe. They were too big for him, but at least it was comfy.

"If he didn't burn them already."

"He won't. You'll have no reason to return otherwise."

Adam was slowly recovering from what he had been injected. It made him sleepy. More compliant, as Ronan made have noticed.

"I'm not sure."

He doesn't question what Ronan was doing there at the time being yet. He doesn't fully realize— maybe he could have died. Maybe Kavinsky would have.

"Trust me."

"Do I have the choice ?"

Ronan carefully took the burning hot mug from Adam's hands and placed it on the small table at their feet.

"Whoever told you otherwise lied."

"Kavinsky told me, and he appeared to be right."

"What else did he tell you ?"

The drug mostly confused him but he remembered well enough. He told Ronan everything and maybe he didn't have to, maybe he had the choice of shutting him out but he did not want to.

"I'll fuck him up so bad," was Ronan's conclusion.

Adam laughed. Or wept. It felt the same at this point.

"He doesn't need you, then. Or anyone, for that matter."

Ronan didn't dare to touch him. Or he didn't want to. Adam wouldn't be too disappointed if that was the case. God, all he wanted when coming back from work was somewhere to rest his head.

"Tell me that I'm not a waste of space."

He had lost his pride since a while. Ronan groaned and cradled him in his arms.

"You're not. God— you're not a waste of anything."

He held him like he meant it. Adam believed his words. Maybe all truths didn't hurt. Not all kisses end with harsh bites. Not all love ends before it has even grown.


	2. Wretched apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apple and a kiss. What is supposed to happen with not one, but three princes in need of saving ? All three bite the apple, all three get a kiss.

"You won't kiss him ?"

Adam shook his head, shocked by the very idea of touching Ronan for another purpose than providing help. He carefully placed a hand on Ronan's pale, stone cold shoulder.

"You won't either."

"You may be too late for that."

"You said you'd stop drugging him."

Kavinsky grinned.

"I lied."

Adam knew that despite being awake, Ronan barely heard them. Maybe he didn't even feel the hand on his shoulder or his stained shirt. Everything will hit him as he'll wake up.

"What else did you do ?"

"Need some inspiration ?" Kavinsky laughed.

"What did you do to him ?"

Adam started to feel anxious. Did he have the time to find what twist Kavinsky made up for Ronan this time ? He had known it would go wrong since the beginning. Kavinsky wouldn't just let Ronan take his things. He won't let Adam leave— not without fighting to keep him.

Even in the most unfair way.

While Ronan's dreams seemed made for extending the wonders of his mind to a reality Adam could touch, Kavinsky's purpose was to remind him of the endless possibilities of it.

"Why hasn't he woken up ? I thought— you said you had kissed him."

"I lied," Kavinsky repeated, hardly suppressing his hilarity.

He enjoyed witnessing Adam's struggle against his moral compass— to sexually touch an unconscious Ronan is as wrong as leave him in his near-death state. Adam started rubbing Ronan's shoulder, attempting to bring back some of his colors.

"How conscious is he ?"

"Enough to feel."

Kavinsky stood up and walked at him. He held Adam close to him by the waist, while his free hand guided Adam's on Ronan's body. He stole a kiss then forced his tongue past Adam's lips. It felt more crude because he did not want it. Kavinsky's lips are soft. His tongue is rough, rubbing against Adam's.

Adam took his hand back before Kavinsky got it past Ronan's belt. He apologized to Ronan, mentally. Then he leaned forward, until his lips were carefully pressed against Ronan's. They were cold, too. That was scary. His hands crawled under Ronan's shirt, desperate to feel his heartbeat. The body under him shuddered. Their blue eyes met. Ronan inhaled deeply.

"Thank God," Adam whispered. "Ronan."

"The apple is from my yard."

Kavinsky didn't stop holding Adam and pulled him back against his chest, nodding. He drew the faulty fruit in front of Adam.

"Maybe that no one will bother waking you up. How does it sound ?"

Ronan sat up. He didn't care how fast the world spun as long as all three of them remained.

"Adam," he warned.

"You know you will," Adam pridefully retorted.

He bit the apple without giving it a second thought. It wasn't as sudden as falling asleep. He remained fully conscious for another minute and took advantage of it to lay down on the couch. Then, his senses slowly faded. His sight darkened, all sound was shut. Until he remained alone with his thoughts, vaguely aware of being touched.

Something snapped him out of it. He clutched onto Kavinsky's shoulder to sit up. While he couldn't tell how much time he had been away, he felt like nothing happened to his body in the meantime. Nothing sore, hoarse or bloody. Sometimes he felt like his traumas kept Kavinsky at bay— up to a certain point.

"I told you," Adam said.

He took the apple, from which two bites have been taken already. His eyes and Ronan's met. Ronan didn't agree with the whole thing, but it's one out of three.

"Do you think that either of us will wake you up ? You're a trigger warning made human. Unable to express your feelings without hurting those who got too close."

Adam laughed. His words were sharp, cruel in a way only the truth can be. Kavinsky took the blow. He deserved it, and many more. That's what Adam's mercy was like. He won't break his nose, only his heart.

"Let me take a fucking bite."

Adam knew that he had hurt Kavinsky and that he'll eventually get back at him but he didn't care, because standing on the other side of the line feels great. He mockingly held the apple between them. Kavinsky leaned forward and loudly took a large chunk out of it. He sat straight, using his last minute of consciousness to defiantly stare at Adam dead in the eye.

Kavinsky looked more and more peaceful as the drug kicked in. Adam wondered if there would indeed be a lethal effect if he remained like this for hours. He doesn't know how much time did Kavinsky leave Ronan. Enough to jerk off.

"Who's waking up this kinky dumbass ?"

Ronan laughed. He wouldn't be in such a light mood if he were in his right mind. The decreasing temperature of Kavinsky's body didn't seem to worry him. Adam couldn't help but feeling concerned. To think that most people were afraid of common kinks...

"You woke me up, he took care of you... so ? I'm shit at logical series."

"You didn't even try." Adam flicked his nose. "Hurry, before hypothermia kicks in."

Ronan barely touched Kavinsky, still laughing over Adam's wit. Though he kept lingering close to him, waiting for the sudden rush of energy to shake Kavinsky awake.

"Weirdo."

Ronan pulled him back up. They leaned in the couch, Adam in the middle and both leaning on his sides.

"You didn't think twice ?"

The disbelief in his voice twisted Adam's heart, although he was mocking Kavinsky only a few minutes ago.

"First thing Adam asked was who will do it."

"I called you a dumbass too."

Kavinsky laughed. He couldn't explain why did they woke him up yet he knew they would. Is that love ? Ronan shut his eyes, attempting to clear his mind.

"You don't have to help— _fuck,_ I'm not even asking that much. Just stay out of the way."

"Why ?"

"I'm taking Adam's things."

"You're leaving ?" he asked Adam.

Adam nervously bit the inside of his cheek but answered truthfully.

"Yeah. Remember yesterday when you—"

The following words were about physical assault but saying them out loud felt weird. He shifted towards Ronan, unconsciously searching for protection.

"You nearly raped me," he said in such a faint voice, that even a whisper sound like thunder in comparison.

"Do you plan on coming back ?"

"Not anytime soon," Ronan opposed. "You had him run out of the house almost naked."

"Details."

Kavinsky kissed Adam's neck and slowly cupped his cheek to pull his face closer. He gave Adam a soft kiss. Adam found himself longing for more of this gentle carefulness in Kavinsky's behavior.

"Lynch can take all he wants," Kavinsky whispered against Adam's lips. "But not you."

He pulled Adam on his lap. Ronan sighed loudly but Adam had stopped minding him. Kavinsky being gentle isn't new to him— just rare. He knows he's doomed as the kiss keeps going. There's nowhere to hold himself, to stop himself from crashing. Kavinsky is his only anchor and if they're not going down yet— they are not going anywhere either.

"Adam."

There's a load of sadness in Ronan's voice. It tones down the sound and adds a few decades on Ronan's age. It's the third or fourth time that he called Adam by his surname today. It's a detail but it matters.

"Stop it."

Adam didn't even know who his words were directed to. There is a problem with this equation. He doesn't want to move out.

"Stay with us tonight," Kavinsky offered.

He released Adam and let him settle between them, recreating a physical bridge. Ronan closed his eyes and held the hand he was offered. They weren't going down together yet, but truly none of them is going anywhere either.


End file.
